Yes My Princess
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Among the Vocaloids, she was considered a princess, when it was really just one of her many song titles. Only one person treated her like one, called her one, adored her at day enough to keep their secret safe. Rated T.


It was late, around ten PM, everyone else was a sleep as far as Miku knew, as for her, she was up, at her desk, brushing out her hair, like a princess, well, among the Vocaloid, she was considered one, a princess, when it was really just one of her many song titles. Only one person treated her like one, called her one. She sighed, her hair was down, she was gonna take a shower before going to bed, one of those rare nights when she would undo her hair, the teal locks slightly wavy as they reached her thigh, feeling like a princess indeed with flawless hair that shined in the sunlight. A smile on her face indicated such innocence from a girl like Miku. Although innocence was always destroyed.

Miku gasped as darkness covered her eyes, the warmth surrounding her eyes indicated no danger, but the voice was all the more soothing, "No need to be afraid my princess."

Miku sighed, leaning back, feeling the man's torso behind her, she loved that voice.

"Such a clichéd move Gakupo-san." Miku said, Gakupo only chuckled, removing his hands from her eyes and wrapping the around her, bending over for a better hold as he buried his face in her hair, it was like a pillow, so smooth today.

"Who said anything about whether I use clichéd moves on you Miku-Chan? We're lucky we are this far in our relationship." His statement startles Miku, every time he brought it up, even after the whole concept, it scared her. Gakupo exhaled, his breath sending shivers up her spine, even through her hair.

"You should keep your hair down, it looks better like this."

"I was about to take a shower." Miku said her words shaky. Gakupo smirked; Miku's eyes widened, and looked over her shoulder at Gakupo, her expression angry, "Don't get any idea's Gakupo-san! I'm still edgy about-"Miku cut herself off, the subject never failed to make her uneasy; Gakupo took note of Miku's sudden concern and sighed.

"You still on about that?" Gakupo asked, lifting his head from Miku's neck, but still keeping his strong arms around her, hoping it would bring her some sort of comfort. "I didn't hurt you or anything?"

Miku nodded, "No, not at all, Gakupo." Infact, Gakupo was as loving with her as he could be, being so sweet and gentle with her, calling her sweet things like princess. Staying with her when she woke up, Gakupo was really the gentleman. "Still, it concerns me, I've been getting weird looks from everybody, and don't lie to me, Gakupo, and you've been getting odd looks from Kaito-kun as well."

The girl was just too smart, Kaito and Len have been suspicious about Gakupo's constant glancing at Miku whenever she was near, not to mention winking at her when Kaito and Len where right next to him.

Gakupo sighed, "Are you sure it's just that? I know you're also disturbed about how young you are. Of course, I didn't rush you into anything, after all, how long have we've been together?"

Gakupo was just too smart as well, they knew each other to goddamn well, Miku chuckled, "About seven months."

"That's good, we didn't rush into anything… seven months is pretty good, don't be so scared Miku, it's not like I'm the Duke of Venomania again and I'm only using you to build up some god forsaken harem."

Miku chuckled, Gakupo was right, "That better be the case, or I'll be the one shoving a poisoned knife into your chest."

Gakupo chuckled, Miku sighed, "Don't let this be a burden, it would be if I didn't care about you, in fact, if I didn't care about you, we wouldn't have slept together in the first place."

"Why? Because I'm too young?"

"Yes…" Gakupo muttered, Miku sighed again, of course, she was only sixteen, and Gakupo was… hell, she didn't know how old he was, she was at least guessing 20, if not 22, so the age difference is at least six years, certainly better than Gakupo with Yuki (And still a better love story than Twilight)

Gakupo chuckled, "If you want, I can stay tonight. Not do anything; I just want to be close to you again." (God this is so fucking cheesy! Fuck it, to reduce the cheesiness of this, I'll add the fucked up part, no lemon though… also I started writing this a one in the morning)

Miku blushed, "Alright… Gakupo-san." Miku sat up, looking at Gakupo, caressing his face; he seemed so much more different after last night, it was like she was seeing him in a different light, Miku hugged Gakupo, "I swear, leave me…' She thought, almost angrily as she held Gakupo tight enough that he couldn't breathe. Miku soon let go of him, apologizing for her actions and going into the bathroom, she did say something about taking a shower. Miku sighed, wondering as she striped, dropping the clothing to the floor.

Gakupo knew Miku was still a bit troubled, and so was he, making love to a girl her age? Like he said, at least it wasn't Rin, that would be fucked up, still, it's not like he just did it for the sake of fucking, Gakupo was more than that, he was perfect.

_Adoring every part over her body with equal admiration, beads of sweat from on the top of her head as he kissed her navel, lips, neck and the skin on the very top of her torso, it seemed wrong, but fuck it felt right. _

Miku smiled as the warm water dripped down her body, hoping this will last, but it's like they say, perfect things never did last, something bad will happen.

_With doubts filling her mind and the future possibility that she'll regret this, contrary to the things he whispered in his ears before nibbling on it. Miku sighed, her breath shaky as he caressed the side of her breast, well, it's not like they were like Luka-san's. _

"_I don't mind Miku… not at all." Gakupo whispered, "Don't let that get in the way of anything Miku, you are simply magnificent."_

Miku chuckled, Gakupo was hers, she's never gonna let go of him, never.

Gakupo sat and waited for Miku, while he was at it, he stripped down to his boxers, he didn't want to do anything tonight. And he was pretty damn sure Miku wasn't up for anything, Gakupo knew her, even when they weren't in a relationship such as this one.

Miku was out of the shower within a few minutes, wearing nothing but a towel. Gakupo chuckled, sitting up on the bed and looking at Miku, "I thought you weren't up for anything tonight." Gakupo said, his voice in a sultry tone, Miku grimaced at Gakupo.

"I'm not, can't you wait."

"Not really if you keep teasing me, Miku-chan."

Miku sighed, looking at her lover in disgust, but being the sweet pervert that he is, she really didn't mind, she knew Gakupo was a pervert, sometimes him being a pervert made her doubt his love for her. Miku smiled, and then yet again…it was only yesterday.

Miku reached into her drawer, pulling out a t-shirt and pajama pants, going back into the bathroom, and being back out within a matter of minutes, with her hair pulled up into two damp ponytails.

"It was either this or a mop of wet hair, Gakupo." She chuckled, along with Gakupo as she climbed into bed with Gakupo, cuddling against Gakupo, using his chest as a pillow, holding his hand tightly as his heartbeat began to put her to sleep.

Gakupo smiled, "Love you, my princess." He whispered before drifting of to sleep, before the both of them drifted to a deep sleep, in unison, they thought, "How long will this last? Before this all comes crashing down upon us, until then, I will enjoy every last moment…"

* * *

Being the lack of GakuMiku fanfics, I'd figured I break the ice with this… god it's so fucking cheesy, but I don't work well with het lemons and chances are the shower scene I was thinking up was gonna back fire and force me to write about one, I could, because I used to write Het lemons in another lifetime, but not anymore. Then yet again, I wrote this at like two in the fucking morning or something like that, well, see ya.

PeachyTheSadist


End file.
